


Companions

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Starting at age 10, humans are given companion animals that develop alongside them. These animals can range anywhere from a goldfish to a horse to even a dragon. The only catch is that they are assigned based on your behaviour during childhood.





	

Kihyun reached up one more time to his shoulder, feeling the soft furry body under his fingers. The first day of school was always a nerve-wracking thing, new people and their new animals, anyone could have anything as their animal that they were assigned. 

Every kid gets excited as the days tick closer to their tenth birthday as that it when their animal is assigned based on how their personality is as a child, some assigned animals that don’t fit with the personalities that are developed as the individual progresses in life. You see, the animal you are assigned seemingly appears out of nowhere when you turn ten, it’s perfect for you at the time, linked to your soul and changes it’s behaviours as you age and progress through your life. A companion to ensure that you’re never really alone, but you could also be assigned an animal that scares others away from you or and animal you grow to fear for the possible dangers that may come from having it.

Dogs and cats of course, are the most common as they fit many personalities but animals can get to the extremes, even reaching to things like dragons or unicorns although extremely rare. Kihyun had been assigned a small mouse he’d named Mara, based on how he was more of the quiet kid who thought a lot and didn’t really know how to interact with people. He was fearful when he was young so something small ensured that he wouldn’t be scared come the morning when he woke up to find his assigned animal.   
Kihyun had awoken that morning to find the small body of a grey mouse curled up underneath his hand that was splayed out on the covers. With the mouse, it brought comfort and understanding. Kihyun was sometimes just overwhelmed by things but Mara brought comfort to him, reminding him that it was okay and that he was okay. 

The mouse was small but it was strong.

Checking his timetable for the fiftieth time to make sure he had the right classroom he deemed the E7 hanging above the door was in fact, the same as what had been written on the piece of paper. Hesitantly Kihyun twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door to reveal uniform rows of desks, all with names temporarily stuck on the surface. Some students were already seated where they were designated to be, a white cat that resembled a cloud was walking around in circles on the surface of a desk, rubbing its head against its owner who had dark hair that fell down her back like a curtain of ink. I unconsciously reached back to make sure Mara was safely on my shoulder as cats have chased her around many times before and swept her across floors with a simple swipe of the paw.  
Finally finding the desk labelled ‘Yoo Kihyun’ Kihyun placed Mara down on the desktop and removed the bag from his shoulders, slinging it over the back of the chair as he unceremoniously dumped himself into the seat, already excited at the idea of returning home to his bed.

He watched as other students entered the room, a tall boy with brown hair and dark cat winding around his every footstep had made his way down to the back of the room without a single word, a strikingly blue haired boy with an owl flying above his head had moved to sit behind him, giving him a pleasant smile as he passed. There was a dark haired boy with a goat following him, nibbling on his sleeve as he sat at the very front of the classroom nearer to a window, he didn’t appear to have notice that his goat was making a meal out of his shirt though.

There was a small puppy bouncing around and barking at all other animals as it ran around the room, skittering under desks and nipping at ankles while it’s owner face-palmed into her desk. One boy entered the room quietly with a small lizard-like creature wrapping itself around his neck, pale brown scales matching the boy’s hair, Kihyun’s jaw dropped open as it spread its wings. Wings. There was a kid with an actual dragon hanging from his neck.

Kihyun felt all of the colour drain out of his face at the sight of a taller, warm skinned boy walking in with a black bear trailing behind him, a bear, there was a bear in the classroom. It made Kihyun feel awfully small with his Mara perched on the desk in front of him, but Kihyun wouldn’t trade her for the world, she was the perfect companion who seemed to know him better than he know himself. 

Now, even after the freaking bear, Kihyun was not prepared for the relatively small boy trying to get something big, no, scratch that, huge, through the door. Once it was inside he froze, leaning back in his chair out of fear, it had wings, the head of and eagle but the body of a lion. Kihyun somehow didn’t notice how far he’d leaned until he felt himself fall, loudly smacking the back of his head on the edge of the desk behind him. Letting out a rather un-masculine yelp of pain as his elbows collided with the floor, not even carpet to cushion his fall. Alarmed squeaking sounds from Mara went drowned out by a voice.

“Oh my god, are you all right?!” someone asked, obviously panicked at Kihyun’s incredibly graceful act of hitting the floor. His vision was blurred with pain as he stared up, only really seeing the mop of blue hanging above him.

“I’m alright,” Kihyun said hoping that if he said it the words would miraculously become truth. Pushing himself up on shaky limbs Kihyun climbed back into his seat, face burning with embarrassment. Everyone has heard his little mishap due to his squawking and were watching him, some with concern, more with amusement and many with confusion.   
Mara, still making little squeaking noises, dashed up Kihyun’s arm that was now sitting on the desk and clawed her was up his sleeve to his shoulder where she found herself a little spot to curl up next to his neck. 

“If you’re head hurts too much, just tell me.” A soft voice suggested from behind Kihyun. Now that Kihyun’s vision had cleared up her turned to see the boy behind him, watching him with worried eyes. 

“Okay, thank you.” Kihyun said, trying to find his words while he studied the boy before him. Dark eyes that held secrets, a dusting of pink on his light skin, blue tips to his white hair. Kihyun studied the boy down to the two helix piercings that sat in his right ear.

“No problem. I’m Hoseok,” the boy offered with a lopsided grin. Kihyun found himself smiling back at the action. 

“Kihyun.” 

Turning back around in his seat Kihyun saw the boy from before standing at the front of the classroom trying to figure out how to get such a big animal anywhere near his assigned seat. Kihyun fought to suppress a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night once so it's pretty bad! Sorry!


End file.
